


Shawty Got Low, Low, Low!

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a Drag Queen, Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Arackniss did a Dumb, M/M, Pole Dancing, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arackniss mob friends in hell drag him to a strip joint and he hits a whole new low.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Shawty Got Low, Low, Low!

Arakniss wanted the ground to swallow him whole, but instead with shaking hands he took another shot, eyes unwilling to leave the scene in front of him. It had taken him a while to recognise the dancer on stage but when he did, he wanted nothing more than to leave the club his friends had dragged him to because he was watching his little brother on a pole in drag. 

To make matters worse.... He'd been enjoying it. 

He crossed his legs to hide the tell tale bulge tenting his pants, sipping at his whiskey. He almost choked when the pink spider on the pole arched their back, dangling upside down and locking eyes with him. Pink met crimson and while the pink narrowed in a sultry, knowing smirk, the red eyes widened in sheer panic because Angel had spotted him, angel had spotted the tenting in his pants and was still smirking, eyes darkening with barely tethered hunger.

When the song was finished, Angel was straight into his lap, whispering such filth that poor Arakniss had no chance, no ability to think beyond getting bent over a dressing table and fucked by a drag queen. So when Angel left his lap, tugging his wrist towards the dancers change room he left his friends behind.


End file.
